I Will Be  A Niley Story
by klouise93
Summary: I suck at summaries but here it goes- its losely based on a film called, 'shes all that' but it has a twist which alters the story completly, but it all started with a dare, other couples will be jemi and maybe some others if you guys want them. read it
1. Trailer

**I Will Be- **_**a Niley story**_

Ola! So this is my new story, I thought I'd post a trailer to this one so you can kind of see what its about, it will include other couples like Jemi. If you want any other couples please feel free to tell me. Okay so this story is loosely based on the film 'she's all that' but there's a twist and more to the story.

**Miley Ray Stewart- **That's my name, not that anyone will know it. I'm not what you cool 'popular' I have ocean blue eyes which are always hidden behind my glasses and long bangs. I have long brown curly hair that reaches all the way down to the bottom of my back; however it's usually tied up in a messy bun. I'm tall with long legs and a curvy body that most girls would probably die for. However this is all hidden with baggy jeans and jumpers. I have a big secret that no one knows and 1 friend if you can call her that.

**Demi Christine Monroe- **There's not really much to say about me, I'm in the popular crowd because I dress like a slut, I'm not though. And I'm not very smart, I have one true friend called Miley but I never pay attention to her in public and pick on her with the rest of my 'friends' it took me along time to get this reputation and I wasn't about to lose it.

**Nick Jerry Grey- **I'm popular, cool, captain of the football team and I can have any girl I want, that's all you really need to know, oh yeah and I'm rich.

**Joe James Grey- **I'm in the poplar crowd and Nick's older brother, I'm on the football team and most guys want to be me.

**Selena Jessica Russo- **Hey! I'm Selena. Jealous? Yeah well you should be, I'm rich and popular and that's all that matters really. Oh yeah, and if you thinking of hitting on Nick, think again, he's mine.

They all attend North Cumberland High.

**Popular girls. ** **Popular boys.**

Selena Russo Nick Gray

Demi Monroe Joe Gray

Jordan Puritt Taylor Launter

Taylor Swift David Henrie

**What's to come...**

Nick: face it guys, I can make anyone fall in love with me.

Joe: yeah right. Alright we pick someone; you make them fall in love with you.

Nick: pick anyone.

(They all start pointing and different girls)

Selena: SHUT IT GUYS (they all stop talking and look at her as she smirks) Nick, you have to make HER fall in love with you.

Everyone: looks to where she's pointing and starts laughing, Demi looks down quietly not liking the thought of her friend Miley being hurt like that.

heyy the 1st chapter will be up today as well as a one shot, please review and tell people about it, add me on twitter

/LoveNiley94


	2. Chapter 1 Dear Miley

_Dear Diary..._

_Why do people start it like that? Like there really taking to someone when the only person who's going to ever read this is you. So I'm going to put 'Dear Miley' so when I look back its like all the things I wrote in here is being said to me, so lets start again._

_Dear Miley..._

_I decided to start writing a dairy so when I'm older my children can read about what my child hood was like instead of me having to explain it to them, so anyway I must go to bed as its 11 and I have school tomorrow, so nun night._

_Lots of love_

_Miles!_

Miley awoke to a 2 year old crying, she glanced at her alarm clock, 6am, she groaned at got out of her bed. Miley walked to the little girl's room and got her ready for the day before placing her in her play pen. She then went to her bathroom and had a quick shower, she glanced round her closet, not that there was much to look at all her clothes were the same. She put on her glasses and then put on a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, and baggy red jumper and a pair of read converse, she then let her bangs hang down over her eyes and put the rest of her hair in a bun. She went back to the two year old who was currently laying in her play pen biting on a teddy's ear.

'Hello precious baby' Miley cooed as she picked up the little girl, before walking her to the kitchen to get some food.

Miley's flat was tiny there was originally one bedroom, with a living room next to it and then a bathroom across from the bedroom and a kitchen across from the living room. However Miley decided she didn't really need a living room and turned it into a baby's room instead for little destiny.

Destiny smiled at Miley as she fed her breakfast and then got her dressed on some shoes and a coat. They then walked to destiny's day care, and then Miley skateboarded to school which was half an hour away from the day care. She made it to school just in time to get her books out of her locker before the bell went.

**Gray household.**

Nick and Joe gray woke up to the sound of there alarm clocks at 7am, they got ready for school and went down to there chef cooking them a full on breakfast.

Nick: eghh I'm so not hungry, make me some toast chef.

Chef: make you some toast... please?

Joe: do you forget, you work for us, so get us some toast... NOW

No matter what no body could teach these boys manners, there parents were forever on business trips and has employed someone for every job a normal parent would do themselves, cooking, cleaning, gardener as well as a driver.

The gray family home was a mansion. There were 15 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, 1 kitchen, 2 offices, a recording studio and a music rooms full of expensive instruments as well as a big garden and an inside and outside pool.

Once the boys were finished breakfast they got in there limo to arrive at school. As soon as they pulled up the limo was instantly surrounded by there friends and people who wanted to be there friends, they walked down the corridor as the people parted a sea and walked straight to homeroom, the only other person in there apart from the popular's was some dork in the corner.

Selena: Look at her glasses, hey Miley the 50s called they want there glasses back.

Everyone in the room laughs as Miley just slouches farther down in her chair.

Hey, I hope you liked the 1st chapter, please tell people about it. In this story everyone's 16 apart from Joe and Taylor who are 17 but got held back a year. Pleaseee review guys.


	3. Chapter 2 True Friends?

Ola! So here's chapter 2, sorry I didn't post yesterday I went to the underage festival in London and didn't really have time. Here's the 2nd chapter, please tell people about it and enjoy.

Miley moved to her 2nd lesson, her eyes slowly drooping, she had English a subject she loved however hated because she had to sit next to Nick Gray. She still didn't understand how he got into the top set; his parents probably paid the headmaster. Miley sat in her seat 5 minutes early, the rest of the class walked in and Nick sat next to her.

Nick: eghh. I hate that I have to sit next to you, you geekness might run off.

Miley started writing in her book and listened to everything the teacher was saying, trying to ignore the taunts that we're coming from Nick Grey. He tugged on her bun, whispered insults into her ear, and kicked her under the table.

Nick: no wonder no body loves you, you're so ugly. Your parents probably drove there car into that river to get away from you.

That was the last straw; Miley got up out of her seat, packed up her belongings and walked out the room with tears falling from her eyes. Her parents had died last year, they were driving home and it was raining. They lose control of the car and it fell into the river. From that point on life had been hard for Miley, her parents had been in a lot of debt and she had to sell everything to pay everyone off. She decided to stay in school, so she could get a better job in the future. She took her daughter Destiny to pre-school whilst she was at school and then picked her up and 3pm to take her to day care. Miley then went to work 3:30-6, and then had to pick destiny back up and take her home for dinner. A baby sitter would then come over for 8 and Miley would work in a strip club in a different par of town from 9-3, she then had 3 hours of sleep until she had to start everything again at 6am. Yeah I know what your thinking, strip club? It was only temporal until she could find a better job but for now he took care of all of her and Destiny's needs. Miley sat at the beach thinking of the previous memories she had with her parents, she glanced at her watch and realized it was time to collect Destiny.

Nick sat in class after Miley had left feeling pretty guilty over what had happened. He looked around the class room and realized the worst thing. No one had even noticed she had left the room in tears not even the teacher. However Nick guilt went away as soon as it came when he walked out the class and told his 'friends' what had happened and they made it seem like a good thing, he suddenly felt proud, and the rest of his day was as blissful as the start.

That night Miley had a night of from the club, she decided she needed a break so asked the baby sitter to still watch Destiny while she spent some time at Demi's. Demi didn't know about Destiny however when Miley's parents were still alive they were quite close to Demi and the girls had grown up as friends. When high school started Demi no longer wanted to see Miley publicly in fear of what it would do to her high school life, because of this Miley was very guarded of what she now shared with her ex best friend, they spent the night talking about life and watching movies. The time was now approaching half 12 and Miley told Demi she had to leave.

Demi: hey, why don't you just spend the night and then leave an hour before school, cause erm... Sel gives me a lift.

Miley braved a weak smile wondering if this was even a real friendship or if Demi just felt sorry for her.

Miley: It's okay Demi, I should go anyway, h...have a nice day at school and we'll hang out soon, Miley ran out of Demi's house and walked to her car thinking back to Nick previous words.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review it won't take long and it took me a while to write it so I would appreciate it,

Thanks x


	4. Chapter 3 The Dare

Hellloooo, here's chapter 3, please enjoy.

_The popular crowd are sitting at there usual lunch table laughing at every else in the canteen (I don't know what it's called in America)._

Nick: yano, it amazing to know that all these girls would fall in love with me the second I said there name.

Demi: yeah... sure.

Joe: Fine, I dare you to get one of these girls that we choose to fall in love with you.

Taylor: AND make her prom queen

Nick: easy just pick the ugly mutt

_They all start pointing at random girls._

Selena: SHUT UP _(they all look at her)_ I choose... her! _(She points in a direction and they all follow her finger, until they see where it lands... Miley. Everyone bursts into fits of laughter knowing this is an impossible task. Demi looked down at the table, scared of what was going to happen to her friend, she was already in a delicate state._

_Last period, Miley had her usual English lesson with Nick; as usual she arrived early and sat in her seat with all her equipment out. Nick came into the room and sat next to her but something was wrong he was... smiling at her?_

Nick: HI MILEY! How are you, you look beautiful today.

Miley: erm... uh... well...err are you feeling okay?

Nick: (sits down next to her) of course smiley Miley, I just have a new out look on life, so I was wondering if you wanted to come on a date with me?

Miley: um... no thank you, I don't really have time. And I know this is a joke.

Nick: Its really not, I will prove it to you, you just wait.

_Nick flashes her one of his signature smiles, and turns around and for one actually starts listening to what the teacher is saying, turning round every now and then and smiles and Miley. For the rest of the lesson Miley done her work in silence, giving Nick strange glances every now and then not sure what was going on. She gets out her phone and sends Demi a quick text._

_**Hey Dem is you and your crew up to something, cause Nicks being really... nice?**_

_**Hey, mi, erm... not that I know of, I gotta go because I'm failing this class.**_

_Demi felt bad of how she was lying to Miley. But what else good she does? Plus it's not like she would let him in enough for him to break her...right?_

I hope you liked this episode; I'm going to try and upload the next part tonight. Sorry if it's going slow, I don't want to rush it. Please review and tell me you favourite part etc.

Love you all

K 3


	5. Chapter 4 Make Over

HELLO! I think I'm actually quite good at updating this story often compared to my other ones: P niley's on its way... kinda

_The next day was Tuesday, Miley done all the things she usually does in the morning involving destiny and hurried to school. She opened her locker and a letter dropped up. She bent down and picked it up._

_Dear princess. _

_I want to take you shopping Saturday and treat you because everyone deserves in now and again. I know you won't want to come because of our history but I'm trying to change and maybe you can help me? And I can help you. So if it's a yes then meet me outside sunfield mall and 12 on Saturday hopefully I'll see you there._

_Love your soon to be _

_Prince Charming 3_

_Along with the letter was one read rose, for the rest of the week there was a letter in her locker everyday from 'prince charming' a long with 1 red rose. _

_**Saturday 10am**_

_Miley usually enjoyed her Saturdays because she got to spend the whole day with her daughter, however she was extremely anxious to see who this 'prince charming' was and how he could possibly like her. so she got Destiny ready and dropped her off at a day care centre and made her way to the mall, she was wearing her usual attire, baggy boy jeans, with a baggy t-shirt and jumper and her hair was in a bun with her bangs and glasses covering her lovely blue eyes. She walked to the front of mall and looked around for 'Prince Charming' who was meant to be holding a rose, she slowly spun in a circle until her eyes saw a rose she looked up in anticipation only to be disappointed, she looked at him and then down at herself, how could she be so stupid who would look twice and her, she turnt on her heels and started walking back to her car before all his crew could jump out to laugh at her._

**Nick: **MILEY WAIT (_he ran after her, as quickly as possible stopping her from opening her car door)_

**Miley: **yeah I know, ha-ha who would like you, your ugly blah blah blah I know it off by heart you don't have to say it

**Nick: **Miley everything I said in that first letter was the truth, you can help me act like a better person and I can make you look like one, and I mean that in the less rude way possible.

**Miley: **why should I believe this isn't one of your jokes?

**Nick: **because you know how lazy I am, and do you really think I would go through all this for a joke? So come on everything's on me, don't argue and you don't have to talk to me, just do as I say.

**Miley: **fine but know talking.

_Miley didn't trust Nick but she really wanted to know what she would look like it nick styled her, the first thing they did was go to a hair salon. Miley's long brown locks we finally let out of the bun and he bangs we cut into a nice side fringe, blond highlights were also added to add as Nick said a bit more 'sugar and spice'. They then went and got her contacts, nick waited outside while the optician fitted them, when Miley walked out Nick couldn't help but get lost in her blue orbs. Miley stared at him strangely until he snapped out of it. Next were clothes, Nick persuaded Miley to go into Victoria secret and try on some underwear so he could see what type of figure he was working with. However when she walked out the changing room Nick was shocked she was actually... hot? Her chest was nicely filled out and stomach curvy and flat and she had the longest legs._

**Nick: **w...wow! You're... hot.

**Miley: **erm... Thanks? But we agreed no talking so can we move on?

_The rest of the day went on without a hitch and Nick couldn't help but think about how hot Miley was going to look on Monday and how many guys were going to check her out. He suddenly felt angry and disgusted at the thought._

**Monday**

_As Miley walked into school all eyes were on her. (Link to her outfit in my description thingy)_

_She had the attention of everyone, suddenly everyone walked up to her asking who she was, Selena started on in anger that she didn't have the schools attention, Nick stared on in anger jealous of all the hearts she had finally captured._


	6. Chapter 5 Little Green eyed monster

HELLO!

Sorry if it's been a while writing isn't my only passion, I design and make clothes so I'm trying to start a website to sell my clothes so it will be my first clothing line. I'm only 16 but yeah...

So anyway here's the next chapter.

_Nick had spent the whole day practically following Miley around as did every other guy in the school. He hadn't had a moment to get her on her own but finally it was English. Nick walked in early for once but Miley didn't arrive until after the bell with the rest of the guys from there English class following her he rolled his eyes as she sat down. The rest of the guys went to their seats but kept all eyes on her._

**Nick: **do you guys want to take a picture it will last longer?

_All the guys look at nick and then turn there heads away from Miley._

**Miley: **what's your problem, you wanted me like this

**Nick:** yeah, but I didn't expect you to be so hot under all those clothes.

**Miley: **gee thanks...

**Nick: **that didn't come out right... do you want to come to my house after school?

**Miley: **why would I do that?

**Nick: **so we can...Erm... Yano like...erm... like hang out?

_Nick rolled his eyes at how pathetic he sounded around her however he couldn't help it. She made Him nervous and although they needed to start hanging out so she could fall in love with him. Nick just wanted to hang out with her to be with her._

_After school Miley texted the baby sitter and asked if you could pick up her little angel and look after her for an hour or two. _

_Nick watched as Miley walked up to his car, she was being followed my lots of guys, his fists clenched he couldn't help but be angry. When they pulled up too Nick's house Miley stare in amazement nick smiled at her as he put his hand unto her back and lead her into his house and straight to his room._

I know its short but I wanted what happened in his room to be in one chapter. Please review you guys are witting stories too so you know how much you get off doing a story when people are reading but not reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
